


Stardust

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Especially Yusei, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kiryuu Kyousuke Bashing, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke, No redemption, Seelie Court, Sorry Not Sorry, Synchroshipping - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unseelie Court, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: The Seelie King has lost his Light.
Relationships: Atem/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724992) by [ifwegettherebysunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset). 



> Is this self-indulgent? Yes, 100%
> 
> Slow updates. Very very slow.

_The Unseelie King chanted, words unfamiliar to the ears of the Seelie Court. The Seelie King frowned as he tried desperately to place the language._

_His eyes widened when it was placed._

_A cry fell upon deaf ears when he realized who the intended target was._

_Arm out reached, he tried to..._

_to..._

_He watched in silent horror as his World exploded. The Seelie King could see his comrades out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Dragon Riders are they fought fiercely but nothing mattered to him anymore._

_Not as his Light in the darkness of his world exploded from his view._

_Terror gripped his chest as he waited for the excruciating pain that came with fae bonds being unwillingly ripped away but nothing happened. No flare of crimson fire traveled down his chest._

_Just emptiness._

_Nothing._

_Numb._

_Stardust spread around the battle ground as the last of the Unseelie Court's army fell, a Dragon roared and the Seelie King felt his heart freeze. He forgot he was not the only one that had just lost a bond. The Seelie King could still feel his Light's magic as it surrounds him like a well worn jacket, the familiar scent of machinery and forest flared up his face before vanishing just like its owner had moments before._

_"I will find you again." He promised into the empty sky. The Dragon his Light rode stood tall, pale eyes stared down the King before it seemed to nod._

_Slowly, it faded back into the Cosmos that it called home._

_A promise left unsaid._

"Why does the story end there?" Rua cried as Yusei paused.

"What happens to the Seelie King's Light?" Ruka asked quietly from her place on the crimson D-Wheel.

"Well, I'm not really sure. That's all that I was able to find." Yusei said from under the machine. The young twins shared a knowing look as they sighed.

"I don't think that the Light died. I think he was transported to another place and time." Ruka said and Rua nodded though it was unseen by the mechanic. "I think that the Seelie King roams that earth for his lost love." She heard Yusei sigh quietly.

"I know that you don't really believe in that kind of stuff but that's what I think. A love like that could never die." Ruka finished.

A bell rang.

"Looks like the both of you should be getting back to class now." Yusei said as he slid out from under the D-Wheel. "Something about a test in your Traps Class, right Rua?"

"Oh no!" The green haired boy left off of his place on the desk. "I completely forgot!" He bolted out of the shop.

"Oh man," Ruka sighed. "We'll probably be back after class. I think Rua wanted to duel Jack again."

"I'll still be here." The mechanic said into the empty air. "I'll be here."

Something felt off, like he was forgetting something.

Like he had made a promise to someone.

Shrugging. He went back to work.


End file.
